Ipod Shuffle- Hetalia Style!
by Scones Of Rage
Summary: Basicly an Ipod Shuffle Challenge! 10 pairings ranging from ItaGer-SweFin! Italy x Germany , America x England, Prussia x Canada, China X Russia, France x England, Poland X Leit, Spamano, Russia x Canada, Sweden x Finland HUMAN NAMES USED


**A/N: Ok! Thanks for everyone who reads this! Hehe, I'm not the best when it comes to writing but, with the wonderful Amethyst Asheryn being the beta for this story, it turned out perfect!**

**I think I may just want to try another!**

**Remember! I do not own Hetalia or any of it's many sexy, lovely characters. Seriously, if I did, Hetalia Units would be in the making and I would have a Russia Bot sitting next to me feeding me Sunflower Seeds! X3**

**Burn it Down- Linkin Park 1**

Feliciano couldn't watch, all the loud explosions rattled and scared him to death, he tried to run, run far away, but the soldiers were everywhere. His brown eyes were open, for once, but they were open in terror, tears running in wide rivers.

He fled from the scene, one of many dead carcasses ran through his mind, his eyes clenched shut to keep the images from running through his already numb mind. "Ludwig! Ludwig!" He screamed, looking all over for the tall Germanic man with blue eyes.

As he turned the corner of a crumbling building, he crashed into a body, which he immediately struggled to escape from only to have a hot breath whisper in his ear. "Shhh, it's alright Feli. The war is almost over. You won't get hurt" Ludwig whispered

But that was a lie.

**Scars- Papa roach 2**

Matthew looked down at his arms, a smile on his face, one laced with hints of sadness. His arms were covered in latter's of cuts, ranging from many sizes. So many times had he gone over them, to remind himself. He cannot escape

The past will catch up.

The Canadian never noticed the door open behind him, nor the strangled gasp, he was to transfixed on the blood running in torrents down his arms. He did notice though when arms quickly wrapped around his waist and he felt himself being hugged to a body, a strong, muscled body.

"Stop. You're going to kill yourself."

Matthew looked back at Gilbert, an angry look on his face. "You don't understand!" he growled and struggled away from the Prussian only to have himself hugged tighter.

Gilbert buried his face in Matthews neck. "Then I'll try to understand, just help me and I can help you."

**Forever-Papa roach 3**

Alfred gulped and stared at the scale below him, his face was as pale as a ghost. "120..." He whispered angrily.

Stepping off the scale he fell back onto his bed and cried, the fire in the woodstove blazing wickedly. "I'll never be perfect, he'll never love me." he sobbed while clutching the thick comforter.

Many days had passed since Alfred had realized, with the help of Francis, that Arthur liked skinny people. Alfred knew though, that he was anything but that.

He knew he had a problem, with never eating or throwing his food back up when no one noticed, he needed help. A lot of Help.

He did it for his love though... His love who went after a Frenchmen.

Alfred stood from his bed, the angry look on his face replaced with one of confidence. "No!" He whipped the tears from his aqua eyes, "I don't need him."

And with that, he promptly went downstairs to convince himself.

He didn't need Arthur.

**Rape Me- Nirvana 4**

Yao knew it was useless, Ivan would get them all after all. He should have known that something was up when the large Russian man had asked him to come over that day, it was odd, even for Ivan.

Even so, he went to the frozen tundra.

He regretted it though.

He had already known that he had fallen into the Russian's trap, Ivan was the Predator and he was the prey.

Yao could still feel his friends hands running down his thighs and the tongue that probed around his mouth as if marking a map. He shivered, remembering the sharp pain in his backside and the unsettling amount of blood his body seemed to shed.

Yao flinched as arms wrapped around his body, a cool, lusty breath whispering in his ear "China is coming back to bed, da?"

Yao just wished he could leave and end it all.

**Round Here- Counting Crows 5**

Rodrich stepped out his front door, a chilly fog rolled over his vast land, leaving dew drops on every plant and animal alive. He loved this view, it was one like none other. He remembered to keep his back strait as he looked about.

As the Austrian looked out, he remembered when Ludwig had first come to visit. It was after the war, when the Berlin Wall fell.

The German man had been carrying suitcases, his car was parked out side of the huge mansion and as he walked closer, he had taken off his shirt and brought the Austrian in to a passionate kiss. "I Understand," he whispered

At first Rodrich had thought that Ludwig was crazy, but Ludwig only laughed it off "It's all in your head" he said before bringing the Pianist back into a kiss. The only things running through his head was 'Yeah... It's all in my head.'

He loved it and he knew it.

He knew it because, these things only happen Round Here.

**I Hate Everything About You- Three days Grace 6**

Arthur huffed and crossed his arms, his green eyes glancing over at the spot that Francis layed next to him. He shifted his body to the side, so that his back was facing the Frenchmen, showing off the purple bruises covering his back in blankets. Thick cuts, which had stopped bleeding minutes ago, laced zig-zagg patterns over his back. Each shift caused him more pain.

"Stupid git..." He grumbled

Now that he thought about it, he hated Francis, so why did he love him so? Even though the two had an abusive relationship, they were still somewhat kind to each other.

Sometimes.

Arthur knew he hated everything about Francis, to his stubbly beard to his perverted personality, so why? Why did he love him?

"Oh, mon ami, You know you can't deny me, you need me too much."

He also hated his unfailing annoyingness.

**The Ballad of Mona Lisa- Panic! At the Disco 7**

Toris didn't know when it had started, but it must have been when he noticed all the empty bottles of gin. Felix never liked gin, after all. He had to think it over a little while but, he soon realized it after realizing that Felix payed too much attention to him, it felt weird that only he was speaking in their long conversations.

If Toris had to describe Felix, it would have to be that he was like the Mona Lisa, just with a lot more emotions.

The Polish male was really despirite, not that it was any different than normal but, Felix painted his nails, with their flags on them. Who does that!?

So one day, he confronted Felix.

"What!?" The she-male had screeched

Toris stepped back in shock of being hit, smacked by his best friend, practically siblings! "I m-mean- Why are you doing all of this? It's like your showing off, you scare everyone away from me to. Like Natalia!" he cried

Felix just blink before smiling softly.

"I like, totally, love you man."

**Know Your Enemy-Green day 8**

Lovino had always felt alone, even more when his brother came into the picture. Somehow, in some crazy way, Lovino had begun to watch himself.

Once the lower half of Italy was taken over by Spain Lovino didn't know what he was to expect. Was Spain somekind of drug dealer who skipped boarders for a living or was he some kind of Sadist.

"Oh Lovi!"

Oh how wrong he was.

Lovino avoided Antonio for awhile, even when he grew older, into his 20's. But, he began to realize something. Was Antonio really his enemy?

He had spent most of his entire life skipping around and keeping himself from Antonio, thinking that if he got close he would be hurt... Again.

Lovino's crispy brown brows creased as arms wrapped around his neck and a tomato was brought to his lush, pink lips.

"I just picked it!" Antonio cried happily as he watched Lovino take a bite from the ripe fruit.

Yeah, he knew his enemy.

**Never Too Late- Three days Grace 9**

Ivan didn't know what to suspect of the small Canadian when he first met him but, he knew it wasn't too late for the couple.

"It'll be alright Matvy."

He remembered those words, the two had been trapped in Matthews house in the dead of winter, General Winter knocked at the door step causing the blue eyed, blonde Canadian to shiver uncontrollably.

Ivan also didn't know what to suspect when he noticed Matthew crying, rocking back and forth in the corner, in his hand, a knife. The words came out in hushed whispers.

"-nd it... Kill me, end it!" he sobbed.

Ivan pulled Matthew into a hug and buried his head in the blondes, pancake smelling hair. Sweet nothings were transported from his mouth the the younger males ear as he rocked along with Matthew, calming him.

"Don't go Matvy..."

**21 Guns- Green Day 10**

Tino didn't know what would happen when he joined this war, the Finnish War as they called it. The war between Sweden and the Russian Empire.

Tino also didn't know what would happen when he found his best friends body laying in the middle of the wintered Finland. At first, he just stood there, staring as others took off ahead of him, attacking the Russians, Spanish, and Frenchmen.

So he did what his instincts told him to do, he ran.

He skipped over the dead bodies and came upon Berwalds bloodied body. He shook the body, rustling a groan from the large Swedish man.

"T-T'no... wh't's w-wr'ng?" He rasped out after realizing the tears falling from his crush's violet eyes.

"I-I thought you were d-dead" The Fin sobbed

Berwald coughed, blood splattering against his pale chin, "T'no, I c-c'n't l'st 'ny l'nger" he gurgled out

Tino couldn't believe his ears "W-what!? No! B-Berwald I-I can't-"

Berwald only shouted out a gurgled scream as Tino was pulled from him, by Ivan, the second in command on the enemy's side. He fought for the Horrible Russian Empire.

"T-T'no!"

He couldn't see much more, the dizziness and lack of blood caught up to him. His throat clogged up, making it hard to breath as he finally passed out, never to see the light of day again.

**And it's done!**

**And Once again, this may not have happened with out Awesome (As Prussia would say) Amethyst Asheryn!**

**Does anyone have anything to say?**

**Russia: ... Why am I raping China? **

**Me: Well...**

**Have a nice day!**

**R&R**


End file.
